gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Customs
Los Santos Customs is a vehicle customization and repair shop featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Their garages serve as a replacement for the Pay 'n' Spray shops featured in previous titles. It is very similar to TransFender in GTA: San Andreas. The garage was established in 1987. The Harmony branch of the company is available to be purchased by Franklin Clinton for $349,000 and generates a weekly income of $1,600 and will grant Franklin free customization and repair to any vehicle he brings it in. It is available to purchase after the mission Nervous Ron. Services The business serves to provide upgrades and modifications for vehicles. Modifications are available for both aesthetics and performance. However, care must be taken with performance upgrades as it is possible to modify some cars such that their power and torque are beyond a controllable amount; upgrading the vehicle's transmission is usually an effective counter to this. Los Santos Customs will also repair vehicles if required. Garage Locations There are four Los Santos Customs garages in San Andreas, located on: *Carcer Way, Burton, Los Santos *Popular Street, La Mesa, Los Santos *Greenwich Parkway, Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos *Route 68, Harmony, Blaine County LSCustomsBurton-GTAV.png|Burton. LSCustomsLaMesa-GTAV.png|La Mesa. LSCustomsLSIA-GTAV.png|Los Santos International Airport. LSCustomsHarmony-GTAV.png|Harmony. Modifications : See main article Los Santos Customs/Product Catalogue Aesthetics These modifications do not change the performance of a vehicle, merely its visual appearance. Note that some of these modifications are not available on all vehicles. Modifications include: *Bumpers (Front and back) *Exhaust *Grille *Hood *Horn (Stock horn, truck horn, cop horn, clown horn and various musical horns) *Lights (Stock lights and Xenon lights) *Plates *Respray (Both primary and secondary colors (where applicable), including classic (gloss), matte, metallic or pearlescent† paints. Chrome plating and brushed metal finishes are also available.) *Roll cage *Roof (Carbon roofs and sunstrips) *Skirts *Spoiler *Wheels **Type (Including high end, lowrider, muscle, offroad, sport, SUV and tuner wheel types) **Color **Accessories (Custom branded and bulletproof tires, as well as white, black, blue, yellow, orange or red tire smoke) *Windows (window tints, which are light smoke, dark smoke and limo) †Pearlescent paint requires that a classic, matte or metallic paint base be applied first. A second color can then be selected under the Pearlescent option, adding a tint or hue to the car. Some combinations of colors work better than others, so some experimentation is recommended. For some vehicles, further unique modifications can be applied. Examples include various truck beds on some pickups, fuel tanks, frames, sidesteps, bodywork and fenders. Some other vehicles (such as the Karin Rebel or the Declasse Tornado) feature multiple variants, with each of these variants featuring unique mods that the other(s) cannot have. Some Bikes have unique modification possibilities as well. Examples of these include removable fairings and assorted frames, fuel tanks, seats, rear mudguards, handlebars, mirrors and saddle bags. Additionally, the player can choose the front and rear wheel of bikes independently. Bonus modifications (these modifications available only in GTA Online). These modifications include: *Loss/Theft protection (Insurance and tracker) *Explosives (Remote bomb and ignition bomb) *Crew emblems are also available, applied to the hood of the car or the door if the crew emblem is applied to an Injection or Hotknife. *Crew tire smoke. Performance These modifications are available on all vehicles and affect their performance in some fashion. Possible modifications include: *Armor (Armor upgrades ranging from 20 to 100%) *Brakes (Street, sport and race) *Engine (EMS upgrades, level 1 to 4) *Suspension (Lowered, street, sport, competition) *Transmission (Street, sport and race) *Turbo Tuning Vehicles GTA Online Los Santos Customs works in the same way in GTA Online as it does in the game's Single Player mode, with the added benefit of being a chop shop — once per in-game day, players can deliver a stolen vehicle to an LSC garage and sell it for parts, receiving a cash payout in return. Assuming vehicles are delivered in mint condition, players will receive a payout equalling 10% of the car's initial retail value (the price for the car when new). For example, a car that can be purchased for $30,000 will net the player $3,000 at LSC. It should be noted that vehicles with a retail value in excess of $100,000 can only be sold if they were legally purchased by the player (e.g. from Legendarymotorsport.net). However, cheaper vehicles with a retail value of less than $100,000 can be stolen on the street and sold for profit. Highest valued vehicles Below is a list of vehicles that will net players the greatest payouts in GTA Online. Note that the following values will only be given if the vehicle is in mint condition. * Gang Modified Declasse Tornado softtop - $12,575 * Gang Modified Vapid Peyote - $10,340 * Gang Modified Albany Buccaneer - $9,875 * Lampadati Felon GT - $9,500 * Lampadati Felon - $9,000 * Gallivanter Baller - $9,000 * Gallivanter Baller (Version II) - $9,000 * Obey Rocoto - $8,500 * Ocelot F620 - $8,000 * Ubermacht Oracle - $8,000 * Benefactor Schwartzer - $8,000 For the full list of vehicle values, see Los Santos Customs Vehicle Prices. Gallery KRYST4L-GTAV.jpg|An image confirming custom license plates. LosSantosCustoms.jpeg|A Sentinel being re-sprayed at Los Santos Customs. rims.jpeg|The same Sentinel getting new wheels. Trevor LSCustoms.jpg|Trevor Philips at the Los Santos Customs. Hotknife LSCustoms GTAV.jpg|Tony Posada's Z-Type in front of Los Santos Customs. Promotional images dubsta.jpg|Dubsta. Carbonizziare.jpg|Carbonizzare. rapidgt.jpg|Rapid GT. vigerolscustoms.jpg|Vigero. Trivia *The name Los Santos Customs is an obvious parody of West Coast Customs, a business located in Los Angeles offering similar services which was popularised in the MTV show Pimp My Ride. West Coast Customs was also responsible for producing the real-life Banshee. **When entering, the background shown different car parts and vehicle brands, including Banshee ones. *If Franklin Clinton purchases the Los Santos Customs garage on Route 68, all vehicle modifications will be free, although only at that location and only for him. It is possible to customize the unique vehicles for certain characters for free (Michael's Tailgater and Premier, Trevor's Bodhi, Tracey's Issi, Amanda's Sentinel), in the case of Michael and Trevor, while playing with them and driving their vehicle, get close to Franklin, switch to him and then drive the other player's car, then take it to the LSC in Harmony. For Amanda's and Tracey's, you must go to Michael's mansion and jack their vehicle from the driveway. *The functionality of the Los Santos Customs garage is very similar to the garage featured in another one of Rockstar's video games, Midnight Club: Los Angeles. *If the player adds armor to their car as Franklin at the shop near the airport, the mechanic may ask, "You got some heat with the Ballas or something?" *If the player drives an Epsilon Program vehicle into Los Santos Customs, the mechanic will shout, "Kifflom!" *It is possible to enter all branches of Los Santos Customs on foot. Beeker's Garage and the Customs branch in the Grand Senora Desert can both be accessed through a small side door to the left of the vehicle entrance, while the branches in Burton, La Mesa, and Los Santos International Airport must be accessed by parking a car far enough into the entrance that the door can't close, but not so far that the cutscenes of the car entering is triggered, before getting out of the car and walking in. *There is a health pack in the branch near the airport. *If you "stalk" Los Santos Customs on Lifeinvader, you will receive an in-game coupon for a free spray paint job. References de:Los Santos Customs es:Los Santos Customs fr:Los Santos Customs ru:Los Santos Customs Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Plate Category:Garages Category:Places in Los Santos